yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Sword
The Soul Sword is part of the Better Dungeons mod. The soul sword can be obtained at the creation of a new world or a wooden sword. Change between a soul dagger, soul sword, or soul great sword by highlighting a wooden sword and pressing "R". A menu comes up which allows you to choose among the three weapons. After you have chosen your sword, you can press "R" again to level it up by spending your skill points. There is no durability, so it never breaks. A level 7 soul sword is about a diamond sword + an enchantment. If at any point, you lose your amazing Soul Sword, do not worry!! It can easily be obtained again with all the same levels. Do note that the Soul Sword, Soul Great Sword, and Soul Dagger seem to have their own levels. You can have a Soul Sword level 5, and a Soul Great Sword level 20, but not both in your inventory at the same time. In order to obtain a second Soul Weapon, just make a wooden sword and press the Better Dungeon's item use key, default 'R'. This brings up the menu once again for the Dagger, Sword, or Great Sword. Thereafter, you can continue to level it up using your levels. When raising the level of your Soul Weapon, it starts out at level 0. Pressing the Better Dungeon's item use key, default 'R', it brings up the interface used to level it up. It takes 1 experience level to raise the weapon's level to 1. 2 Exp levels to raise it to level 2. 3 Exp to get to level 3. And so on. By the time you reach level 100, you will have spent 5,050 levels. The Soul Weapons' base stats are: Base Damage: 4, Critical Hit: 2, Hardness: 0.1, Knockback: 1.0. At first you can’t even block with your weapon, but when you upgrade it to level 2, you receive the blocking feature. Raising your weapon's level gives it a series of upgrades: A stat is upgraded by default; you gain 1 point to spend on upgrading a stat of your choice, or 1 point to spend on a vanilla enchantment. The point system for enchanting is 1 point = 1 level of an enchantment of your choice (every five weapon levels you get to select one enchantment. Every ten weapon levels you can upgrade damage, critical, hardness, or knockback). At level 16, the Soul Weapon starts glowing the same way a regular enchanted item does. At level 12 (confirmed) the blocking ability upgrades to master blocking. Blocking with this perk obtained makes a buff appear for the duration of your blocking. The buff appears to negate all external damages, but you are still vulnerable to added effects such as poison from scorpions and starving damage. The Soul Great Sword can be used to break and collect most blocks. this also cannot be done with any other known weapon. The Soul Weapons also can never wear out making it an infinite item. All these advantages make it better and more lethal than even a diamond sword, after you put enough levels into it. Good Hunting! NOTE: At level 100 of the Soul Sword (NOT Great or Dagger), adding to damage and critical hit base stats on the way, and adding enchantments, the sword's stats are as follows. Base Damage: 33, Critical Hit: 44, Hardness: 7.1, Knockback: 2.0. The enchantments are: Sharpness 10 (Max level), Efficiency 1 (Not yet maxed), Knockback 0, Smite 5 (Max level), Fire 1 (Not yet maxed), Looting 3 (Max level), Bane of Arthropods 0. The sword kills most mobs with one hit. Category:Items Category:Weapon